Natasha Parker
, labeled as The Poet, is a contestant on The Mad House 3. Personality Despite being born in the big city, Natasha doesn't have many friends but is still an optimistic, kind-hearted girl who is easy to get along with. On many occasions, she is shown to be overly concerned with being hurt by her rival and ex-boyfriend, Jules, once more. Throughout the season, Natasha grows more comfortable and is able to form various friendships in the house with the likes of Gyselle, Jane and Stephanie. Her social game and political dominance over her alliance allowed her to reach the end game and win over ally and friend Tobias in the final two. The Mad House 3 Summary When she first arrives and interacts with others, Sabrina talks about how strongly she feels about animal rights and the environment. When Michele says that she also cares about the environment and animals, Sabrina claims that she doesn't because the products she uses have been tested on animals. During the first House Ambassador challenge, Sabrina is one of the final contestants remaining. She ultimately loses to Kyle after losing her balance on the surf board. After the challenge is over, she chats with Willow about her protests and all of the causes she fights for. While chatting, she wakes up Ben who was taking a nap on the couch. The two then get into a small argument as Ben calls her out on being annoying and over the top. Later on that week, Kyle nominated her for eviction as he felt similarly as Ben did. Angry, she claimed that Ben and Kyle were both "ugly misogynists" who just wanted to see a woman leave the game. Once the Power of Protection competition began, she was unable to beat Dominic, who saved her opponent Lacey. As Lacey was protected from eviction, Sabrina was forced to campaign against her only friend Willow, the replacement nominee. By the end of the week, Sabrina became the first HouseGuest and woman to be evicted ever in the unanimous 13-0 vote. In her eviction interview with Val, Sabrina claimed that she plans on starting an Anti-Kyle Club. Have/Have-Not History Voting History } | – |- | – | Aaron | Yes |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | – | Ireland | Yes |- ! rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | – | Nico | Yes |- | – | Hassan | Yes |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | – | Amberly | Yes |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | – | Harriet | Yes |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | Tobias (To Save) | Yes |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | Cam | Yes |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | – | – |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | – | Tobias | No |- ! rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | | – | – |- | | Stephanie | Sole Vote |- ! style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | – | – |} HA History Audition Tape Post Mad House *Following The Mad House 3, Natasha and Jules Ortega got married three months after the season ended. *A few months before The Mad House 5, Natasha announced that she was pregnant with their first child. *Natasha hosted the Mad House Auction on Week 3 of The Mad House 6. Gallery NatashaStatic.png|Natasha's MH3 look Trivia *Natasha is the first, and currently only, female winner of The Mad House. She is also the first female to win over a male in the final two. *Natasha is the second person to win the House Ambassador and Power of Protection competition in the same week during The Mad House 3. The first being Stephanie. *Natasha holds a record for most competitions wins won by a single houseguest during The Mad House 3, with five competition wins total. **She also holds a record for most competitions won by a female overall. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:Females Category:The Mad House 3 Contestants Category:The Mad House 3 Jury Members Category:3rd Place